Forgetful
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: She's still a woman though sometimes she forgets that. She's forgotten other things as well. And sometimes, she needs to be reminded too. Short vignette about Yui Goido plus omake. Mentions of KeimaxYui Slight spoiler to manga chapter 216.


**Forgetful**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

She's still a woman though sometimes she forgets that. She's forgotten other things as well. And sometimes, she needs to be reminded too. Short vignette about Yui Goido plus omake. Mentions of KeimaxYui Slight spoiler to manga chapter 216.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Yui Goido wasn't just any reformed girl. Even back then she wasn't just a girl, she was a lady. A very feminine lady. It's hard to imagine when you see her now in her handsome glory that she used to be womanly. She forgets that too.

She barged in the classroom with the audacity of a delinquent. But she wasn't a delinquent, maybe eccentric at most but never the misbehaving type. In fact, she was adored, idolized even. Well, she was no idol like Kanon that's for sure but she had her share of fans. Unfortunately.

She sighed. Her desk was already full of gifts. Even her shoe locker couldn't take any more. There's been so much of them lately and on a daily basis even that she even has an extra bag with her to stuff them in. And as a part of her morning ritual, her thoughts would drift away. She's always dreamed of this. Freedom. Playing the drums as much as she wants to, cross-dressing wasn't on her list but it's great too but never did she think of popularity. Music was all she needed. At least, that's what she thought at first.

She didn't just find freedom. She found love.

Keima Katsuragi is both of those. He was the one who freed her of her mother but more importantly, of herself who was too weak to fight back. He was the one who made her heart beat fast like when she plays the drums. In that sense, Keima-kun was like music to her. He was her salvation.

Long forgotten were those womanly manners. Long forgotten was her timid nature. Long forgotten was her old self. And long forgotten were those memories of being a child.

She paused. Her hands were on a particular box with a fancy ribbon. There wasn't anything weird about the wrapper or the gift itself but something hit her with that last thought. She didn't even realize how focused she was on it that she had to stop mechanically shoving things in her tote bag. What was it again with her childhood?

Then she remembers the festivals and the booming taiko drums. She remembers those parties with Mio who's even a current classmate of hers. She remembers playing with another rich girl named Urara. And faintly, she remembers this odd story of how at one point she was fascinated with aliens. Really, aliens?

Really. Aliens.

Despite the ladylike training being pounded on her at such a young age, she still had the luxury of imaginations. And aliens were the best she could come up with? That was weird even for her. But when she thought harder about it, she couldn't seem to remember. Had her mother lied to her or was it just another family joke? Probably so but for some reason, she felt like she was forgetting something. Or was it someone?

Her brows furrowed. Was there something she missed? She felt like she's forgetting something important or someone. She couldn't tell. But it was important. The more she thought about it, the more she came up empty. And then it hit her. A fuzzy image of a huge rocket and its young driver. Her mind was finally getting something.

But the bell then rang. All thoughts on finding those long forgotten were now forever lost.

And so were those memories of childhood and of believing in aliens.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

* * *

Omake:

"Hey, Keima-kun." Yui promptly looped her arm with his. Normally she would've gone for holding hands but Keima was busy playing with his PFP. _Nobody _should nor can keep that console away from him once he's on it. You just don't.

Hence, the isolating aura. "Don't talk to me."

"You're acting like a kid, you know." She grinned and then for no particular reason at all, a hand of hers was cupping his cheek. "It's cute!" Both the childish act and the blush on his face but more of the latter.

"Sh-shut up. Stop pestering me." He swatted her hand away. His face was red. Dammit, it's not like that. She just caught her while he was having a romantic moment with his current 2D conquest target. That's right, it was all a coincidence! Tch. To his annoyance, he still has to entertain her should he ever attain privacy with the 2D world. Stupid REAL problems. "Is there a flag that I don't know?"

She just laughed at his reaction and even upped her antics. Unlooping their arms, she circled his waist with the same arm to abruptly bring him closer to her. Then she whispered to his ears which elicited shivers from him. "I was just thinking… are you forgetful sometimes too?"

Another unexpected development! He shivered involuntarily. Traitor! His body has betrayed him. His final frontier against the REAL world has let him down. To think that his body would respond to such actions. This is still a game albeit a crappy REAL game. He will win this. Focus! "Preposterous. I am the God of Conquests." He pushed his eyeglasses further up the bridge of his nose to which the glasses reflected the light which gave him a sharper look, one of a professional. "I memorize every route, every detail of games that I can finish any game with the PFP flipped."

"But what about things that aren't game related?" Her fingers drummed on his hip.

The dizzying feeling hit him harder. He thought that he would collapse but he held on. He will not be easily defeated! "I do not waste such talents on unnecessary things."

"Oh-ho, so you do forget things too once in a while." Her grin turned from happy to cheeky in a moment's heartbeat.

All the while his heartbeat was drumming fast too. He scowled. His body must be weaker than he thought to succumb to cheap REAL theatrics. "I did not confirm such fact."

"Looks like I learned something new about you again." Then her grin turned into a genuine smile. "I'm so happy."

He stared at her for a while in awe. Wait, awe? What was he thinking?! "Hmph, that fact is fallacious." He shook his head. He tried to escape from her grasp but she held him more tightly than expected. It was futile. His body may have been seduced by the REAL but his mind and soul still belongs to the 2D world. "What brought this discussion anyways?"

She blinked. Why did she ask that? "Eh? I guess I was thinking…"

"Thinking _what_ exactly?"

"Never mind, I've already forgotten about it."

She couldn't remember the reason behind the question. Was she curious? Did something remind her about it? Then she recalls that there was a time she was trying to remember something… something about rockets and aliens. But her eyes flickered back to the boy she was holding.

And once again she's forgotten.

All she remembers at that moment was him. He was with her. She was even holding him. Being forgetful isn't so bad as long as you remember the important ones. Memories such as this one.

* * *

Really short. Maybe teaser for what I'll write next?  
**Probably didn't make sense to those who don't read the manga.** Who else has read TWGOK's latest chapter 216?  
Right, stay with me, okay? Get to there first because I'll be ranting about the SPOILERs.

It saddens me that the manga is nearing its end. On a LARGE side note, I am _totally squealing_ at the last page!  
I know I hinted (no promises though) that I might write a series if I get to see enough interaction to spark within me a fic, and I tell you, I am _pumped_!  
**This totally changes everything!** They're like _childhood acquaintances_ no matter how bizarre the premise sounds like. This makes it so much interesting to play around with.  
Plus, I now have an excuse to write timid Yui (and as a child even!) so I'm really hyped right now. I'll be on standby sadly, since my profs love exams SO MUCH.

_So to all Yui fans out there especially YuixKeima fans, brace yourselves._


End file.
